


That's Normal?

by KerrianFrost



Series: Gentle Heart [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood, Clueless Daddy, Confusion, Drama, Dwarves, Erebor, Fatherhood, First Period, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, Lonely Mountain, Major character death- Freeform, Menstruation, Multi, Nori is a dad, Panic, Paranoid Daddy, Parenthood, Sorrow, Tears, possible angst, single parent, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrianFrost/pseuds/KerrianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as bad as it looks, he just needs to figure out how to explain that to her. Dis comes to save the day, or give Nori a headache. One of the two, the spy master doesn't know which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> As a single parent, there are some things that are extremely hard to explain. It doesn't matter how smart or clever you are.
> 
> Second piece in the collection. Feel free to comment, I like hearing from you :]

As Verbena grew Nori had blissfully forgotten one dreaded part of being female he had learned from Bilba. He should have seen it coming, he should have been prepared, then again, nothing can prepare a father for what was to come.

It began one morning when Nori awoke to a shriek of terror from Verbena's room. Grabbing a belt loaded with knives and bolting through the house with his hair down in nothing but a pair of trousers, he ran to his daughter's rescue. His long red brown hair and beard whipped around him like an angry storm as he moved. His dark brown eyes flashed, and he was ready to tear into whatever attacker had caused such a shriek from his little girl as he slammed the door open.

He found her crouching in the bed, red brown hair still tussled from sleep, holding handfuls of her night shift and looking for any sign of injury.

Her upper legs, inner thighs especially were smeared in blood and there was a swatch of red on her bed covers. Noticing him she pulled her shift back down, her blue eyes wide and full of panic and fear. It looked like something far worse than it was. Nori pulled back his lips in a snarl.

“Who did it! Who hurt you? I'll gut the sorry excuse of flesh and give you his pinky bones as earrings! Don't you worry about me finding him! A small detail and I'll find the bastard!” Verbena was blushing and horrified looking.

“I-I don't know! I woke up feeling like I'd wet myself! When I pulled back the covered the blood was everywhere! By Mahal! Daddy it's coming from _inside_!” His snarl faded and his eyes were wide as it clicked in his head. He set the knife belt aside on a table and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why did this sort of thing always happen early in the morning?

“Okay, okay. No one at fault.” She gave him a terrified look.

“Am I dying?” He choked and looked at her wide eyed.

“What? By Durin's beard! No! No you are not dying you silly creature! Oh do I wish your mother were here to explain this better! Have you covered monthly cycles in lessons yet?” Verbena shook her head pale. He need to calm her down and get Dis. “Alright, well first of all, this is completely normal.” Verbena's jaw dropped.

“N-n- … normal? This is normal?” She motioned to the mess she was sitting in. “How the hell is this normal!” He was willing to admit, when Bilba had explained it to him, his reaction had been very similar.

“It's a girl thing. I'll go get Dis. You stay there and … try not to bleed more?” She dropped her hands and gave Nori an exasperated look. He just hurried off. 

Her father, spymaster of all of Erebor, a master class thief back in Ered Luin, was an utter moron sometimes! Verbena crossed her arms. She was not happy to be sitting in a puddle of blood in her own bed. She looked down and swore. How in the world was she going to clean this out of her bed?

Dis came rushing in almost an hour later. Verbena's father nowhere to be seen. Her inky black hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail braids and all. Her own bright blue eyes wide with surprise and urgency.

“Where's dad?”

“He stayed to cook breakfast for Fili, Kili, and their father, as they'll be needing to be down on the training grounds in the next hour. Or so- Wow! That is one hell of a first cycle. That bed will need to be replaced.” Verbena cursed. Dis chuckled. “I'll run some water to get you cleaned up for the day. We'll be paying a visit to Oin later. If you are cycling there are some things you need to learn about your body. Then Nori can have the joy of explaining the hammer and forge to you.” Verbena raised a brow.

“The hammer and the forge?” Dis smiled.

“As I said, ask your father later. Should be a very interesting conversation.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a second part to this of Verbena actually asking Nori about 'the hammer and the forge' just let me know. :]


End file.
